Eres Cálido
by Shelikernr
Summary: Scarlet suele observar siempre a Shin, y no puede entender por que su corazón es feliz cuando lo ve sonreír. Shin es capaz de ver a Scarlet siempre, pero no es capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Incluso si el deseo se impone, no pueden negarse a la inocencia. (TwoShot OC x Shin Tsukinami)


_¡Buenas! Este es un Oneshot de mi personaje OC Scarlet y Shin Tsukinami. ¡Ojala les guste! _

Scarlet despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza. Jadea sin pensar, abriendo sus ojos de repente y dando un salto en la cama. Siente frío, lo siente dentro de sus venas. Maldice en voz baja, todavía no es de noche. La luz del sol se cuela por las ventanas cerradas y la hacen gruñir de enfado. Cada día odia más el sol.

Recuerda que tiene hambre, desde que se había acostado. Tocó su estómago, lo sintió doler. Maldición, cada vez sentía más hambre conforme los días pasaban. ¿Es que era una maldición para los humanos el tener hambre constantemente? Se encogió en la cama, apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Argh. Por el momento _ellos _estarán dormidos. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Decidió salir de la cama y caminar por los pasillos de esa oscura, sombría y misteriosa mansión.

No se puso los zapatos, era demasiada flojera para ella. Ah, eran las cinco de la tarde, parecía. Scarlet solamente quería dormir, dormir hasta que el sol se ponga y así poder salir nuevamente al exterior. Pero, ¿Habría algo de malo si ahora salía hacia a cocina o algo?. Quería encontrar algo para comer lo antes posible y volverse a acostar, no quería encontrarse con Karla. Eso sería realmente desagradable. Y tal vez... él quiera seguir con las clases de adiestramiento.

Pero Scarlet no quería. Ya sentía en su cuerpo demasiadas cicatrices por esa semana.

Caminó de puntas de pies, sin hacer ruido, hacia la cocina. No quería despertarlos, pues todavía dormían. Mendigos vampiros, ni siquiera deberían tener... Ah, cierto que Karla y Shin no eran vampiros. Al atravesar la puerta de madera buscó a tientas las luces, ya que todo en la mansión se encontraba apagado y desolado.

Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando las luces se encendieron solas.

- Pensé que odiabas el día. - comentó la voz que siempre hacía las preguntas, y con la que le gustaba hablar.

- Shin... No pensé que estabas despierto. - soltó Scarlet en un murmullo, mirándolo fijamente.

Shin rió entre dientes.

- Ya veo...

El fundador estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, a su lado había un par de hojas. Donde estaba no pudo leer bien lo que decían.

Shin era la única persona, además de Reiji, con la que a Scarlet le permitía hablar. La voz y el fluido de sus palabras eran suaves y tranquilizantes para ella, que le era imposible evitar una conversación. Y, sorprendentemente, él también la había aceptado como una posible amistad. Scarlet le acompañaba a cazar, y alguna que otra vez se dejó morder por él. Tenía su confianza, aunque Scarlet lo negara siempre que pudiese.

Su estómago gruñó, y Shin la miró arqueando una ceja. Scarlet desvió el rostro hacia el suelo.

- Me he levantado por que tengo hambre. - murmuró, y notó el cosquilleo de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pues prepárate algo. - Le dijo, simple y fácil, el joven de ojo dorado.

Scarlet frunció el ceño. ¿Es qué no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho la joven cuando se conocieron?. Shin no la entendía en lo más mínimo.

- No sé cocinar, Shin. - dijo y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

Los dos se miraron, desafiándose con la mirada. Scarlet pensó que él era un idiota, pero como siempre no se atrevió a decírselo. Shin pensaba que estaba siendo algo floja. ¿Qué le hacía si aprendía un poco de cocina? Todas las mujeres humanas saben algo de cocina. Scarlet caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en el taburete más alejado de Shin, sosteniéndole la mirada con más intensidad. ¿Aquello que era? ¿Una guerra de quien pestañea primero? "_Que inmaduro_" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Todo el asunto había quedado muy serio.

Pero Shin no iba a dejar que se quedase así.

- ¡Bien! - dijo el fundador, y se incorporó del taburete para darle la vuelta entera a la cocina.

Extrajo algunas cosas de varios muebles y alacenas, todas las puso en la mesa. Scarlet lo miraba, curiosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Shin?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Shin dejó una docena de huevos en la mesa de madera y un gran recipiente color azul. La miró a los ojos un segundo, sonriendo con gesto gatuno.

- Dijiste que tenías hambre y que no sabías cocinar. Pues yo tampoco sé, ¿Sabes?. - Le dijo mientras sacaba cuatro huevos del estuche y los rompía. - Como Karla no está y no creo que vuelva hasta tarde, yo estoy a cargo de la comida.

Al final, rió y echó la yema y la clara al recipiente. Scarlet abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Estás diciendo que... ¿Planeas cocinar para mí?

Fue una pregunta tan tonta, tan obvia, que Scarlet pensó que si Reiji estaría allí... la habría regañado.

- Probarás la mejor comida del mundo, Scarlet.

Shin se volteó y le sonrió, una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos dorados. Scarlet sintió su corazón latir más fuerte.

Malditos sentimientos que le hacían recordar que todavía era una humana.

* * *

><p>Scarlet no entiende todavía sus sentimientos, y se las pasa pensando en ellos todas las noches. Incluso en los entrenamientos, su mente se queda con el punto fijo de "¿Qué es lo que sientes?".<p>

Ella solo mira en silencio, y se pierde en como las manos de Shin acarician los instrumentos de cocina. Sus ojos rosados, oscurecidos por el tiempo, se pierden en el movimiento de caderas del fundador al moverse por la cocina. De la hornilla hacia la mesada, y así hasta que la comida ya está lista. Su mirada se movía por esa espalda ancha, fuerte, bien trabajada, de Shin. Se veía tan fuerte... Los músculos de sus brazos se podían ver cuando él mantenía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas.

Scarlet se relamió los labios al verlo, y suspiró.

Esperen... ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

- ¿Scarlet? ¿Qué hay con esa mirada?

La pregunta de Shin la sacó de sus pensamientos, y sus ojos volvieron a ese rostro curioso y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Shin tenía algo en los platos, y no eran precisamente más ingredientes. Sus ojos opacos se abrieron un poco más, observando callada el Omelette que parecía exquisito en las manos de Shin.

Desvía la mirada, nuevamente hacia el suelo de mármol.

- No es nada. - murmura, y sus ojos vuelven a la figura del muchacho. - ¿Ya has terminado?

- ¿Es que eres ciega? - soltó él, sonriendo.

Scarlet bufó, mirando hacia otro lado y apoyando su mentón en su mano. Tenía hambre y estaba aburrida.

- Creo que eso debería preguntarte yo a ti... - murmuró.

Shin enarcó una ceja. ¿Estaría haciendo bien en no despedazar a esa mujer tan maleducada? Tan maleducada y valiente, que la hacía reír hasta de sí mismo.

Shin caminó despacio hacia la barra otra vez, con la primera cosa que había preparado con sus propios conocimientos en sus manos. Oh, de seguro esa cosa sabía perfectamente. No la había probado, pero seguro que Scarlet lo amaría. ¡Le gustaría tanto que hasta pediría por más!

Shin quiso reír por ese pensamiento. Scarlet era a veces muy obstinada.

- Tenga, para su "hambre" - le dijo Shin con una sonrisa burlona y colocando el plato enfrente de la joven.

Él se sentó a su lado, con otros cubiertos en sus manos. Le entregó un par a Scarlet y otros dos para él.

Scarlet lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿Acaso creía que él comería con ella? _"Bueno, tampoco es un crimen..." _y sus pensamientos se trabaron allí. ¡Piensa algo mejor, Delia!

El omelette se veía exquisito, aunque emanaba un aroma peculiar. Cortó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, bajo la súper intensa mirada de Shin. Masticó un par de veces. Shin sonrió.

Scarlet hizo una mueca, como si hubiera puesto en su boca algo desagradable. Pero trató de ocultarlo tanto como pudo. Tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Shin o peor: que se enoje con ella.

- ¿Qué tal está? - preguntó Shin, muy ansioso por su respuesta.

Ay, por favor, parecía un jodido niño preguntándole a su madre que tal estaba el dibujo que hizo para ella. Se sintió culpable por un momento.

Scarlet tragó como pudo ese endemoniado pedacito que sabía de lo peor. ¿Qué ingredientes había puesto para hacer un Omelette ordinario?. Respiró hondo un par de veces y lo miró a los ojos, en su iris rosado se podía ver relucir un pequeño brillo de sentimiento. ¿Pero cual?

- Seré sincera contigo, Shin. - dijo ella, y Shin entrecerró los ojos. - Tú... cocinas peor que yo, lo siento.

Después de eso, bajó la mirada como si hubiera cometido un pecado. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera? Eso debía ser un crimen en su mundo, además de que no sabía el por qué de sus mejillas carmesí.

- Así que... me haz dicho que mi comida, que preparé solamente para ti, es del asco. - murmuró Shin, y su voz estaba demasiado cerca.

Scarlet de la sorpresa levantó la mirada, y fue tan repentino que se vio a si misma reflejada en ese ojo dorado, de Shin. Estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que las puntas de sus narices podrían tocarse, salvo por ese microscópico centímetro que los separaba.

- Si, eso dije. - murmuró, y para su sorpresa lo había balbuceado un poco al final.

El ojo dorado de Shin parecía escudriñar dentro de su alma, y Scarlet se incomodó por su mirada.

- Dime una razón para no castigarte en este mismo momento. - le dijo Shin en respuesta, rozando su aliento cálido contra el rostro de Scarlet.

Scarlet no dijo nada, solo se dejó mirar por ese dorado tan intenso. Oh, por favor, él estaba demasiado cerca. Hasta por el silencio podría escuchar su propio corazón humano latir fuertemente, y Scarlet tampoco supo el por qué de ese nerviosismo del sistema vital. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda cuando Shin le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Scarlet, ahora con algo de miedo en su voz.

- Compruebo si tienes fiebre, estás roja como la sangre. - Le responde Shin, simple y sin rodeos.

Scarlet desvió la mirada del dorado intenso. Maldito Shin y maldita... y maldita sensación.

- Estoy completamente bien. - le dijo, y intentó bajar del taburete.

Ella se preguntó por qué era tan tonta. Ahora mismo estaba resbalando con sus propios pies, y a punto de caerse. ¿Cuanta mala suerte tendría? se preguntó y cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto de su trasero contra el suelo.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Shin la sujetó por la cintura y impidió su caída. A propósito la trajo hasta su pecho, con un solo movimiento de sus fuertes brazos. La mejilla de Scarlet chocó contra la zona superior del pecho de Shin, que estaba al descubierto.

- Si claro, lo estás. - dijo Shin, riendo por lo bajo. - Estás tan mal de la cabeza que hasta te tropiezas con tus propios pies. ¡Por favor, Scarlet!

Se rió a carcajadas, pero jamás la soltó en ese momento.

Scarlet quería irse de esos brazos, su mente se lo gritaba constantemente. Pero, a pesar de ese deseo aullante, su cuerpo no reaccionó a lo que su mente le pedía. ¿Por qué no lo impedía? ¿Por qué ahora sentía calor? ¿Por que sus manos, que estaban atrapadas entre su pecho y el pecho de Shin, se deleitaban acariciando las ropas de él? ¿Por qué aquello le estaba gustando tanto?

Eran tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas... aquello era una confusión en su mente, pero hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. Aquella sensación, casi abrazadora, le recordaban los abrazos de los hombres que amó con toda su alma. Su padre, abrazarla antes de dormir... Su hermano, abrazarla siempre... No. Esta sensación era más intensa que esas, era diferente. Y le gustaba.

Scarlet cerró sus ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Jamás entendería a su propio cuerpo, repleto de cosas que no comprendía. Sin embargo...

Rodeó la cintura de Shin con sus brazos, que había liberado de un solo movimiento suave. Se abrazó más a él, con sus ojos cerrados y una mirada que solamente mostraba paz interior. Shin se tensó por un momento, creía que era él quien la abrazaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó Shin con una ceja alzada y algo de sorpresa.

Scarlet gruñó. Un gruñido humano, nada especial. Pero para Shin, era más un ronroneo.

- Cállate. - le dijo Scarlet con voz fría. - Eres tan ruidoso...

Shin escuchó la última oración como un susurro, lleno de calidez.

Sonrió, y también cerró sus ojos. Hizo más fuerte el agarre de la joven, apretando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Scarlet.

Ella era muy cálida.

- Y tú eres una masoquista.

Scarlet abrió un poco los ojos, cansada, por ese comentario inapropiado de Shin. Pero le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

Se apretó más al cuerpo de Shin, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Los aullidos de los lobos se escucharon fuera. Pero, por primera vez, a Scarlet pareció no importarle.

- Y tú... eres cálido.

_~Fin~ _

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá les haya gustado! <em>

_Este es un perdón a mi estilo para ustedes, por no poder publicar antes los capitulos esperados. ¡Lo lamento x100! _

_Pero pronto estaré de vuelta, no las decepcionaré! _

_By: Shelikernr_


End file.
